Fairyland
by AUTOSCAN
Summary: Naraku is finally defeated, but at the price of Kagome and Miroku's lives. Inuyasha is sad, but can Sango make a difference? InuSan OCKagu Rating might go to M


AN: Hey All! Well, here's a new fic by me. You people need to review my other ones if you've been reading them. Is it so hard to leave a review? I mean, honestly, is it? I can't write if I don't get feedback. Otherwise I'm going into a cave blind.

Pairings: Inuyasha/Sango, OC/Kagura

* * *

_**Age Info**_

**Inuyasha - 155 (appears 17-ish)  
****Kagome - Deceased  
****Miroku - Deceased  
****Sango - 16  
****Shippou - 8  
****Kirara - ?  
****Yoshiki - 19  
****Kagura - ? (Appears 18-ish)**

A tear was windswept from Inuyasha's cheeks as Kagome's spirit looked at Inuyasha.

"_Thank You Inuyasha. Thank you for giving me the best last 4 years of my life. I'll never forget you or Miroku or Sango or Shippou, or even Yoshiki. I love you all._" Kagome's spirit said to Inuyasha.

"Kagome...Miroku...tell him I'll miss him when you two are in the next world." Inuyasha said, more tears falling out of his eyes.

"_Goodbye Inuyasha. I will tell Miroku. Now go. Sango, Shippou and Yoshiki are awaiting you._" Kagome's spirit explained.

"Kagome! Don't leave me!" Inuyasha called, running after Kagome's retreating spirit.

"_I love you._" and with that, Kagome's spirit dissappeared.

"DAMN IT!" Inuyasha screamed at the top of his lungs, so loud that his voice broke and became high-pitched.

"Inuyasha..." Sango said softly.

Inuyasha looked over and saw his friend. His dear, dear friend. His lips trembled as he broke out into an all-out cry. He threw himself onto the soft, warm body of his taijiya friend.

"Sango..." Inuyasha cried into her.

"Inuyasha, it'll be alright." Sango said, fighting back her own tears.

Sango was losing her grip too. She then started to tighten her grip on her dearest friend until she thought she would break his bones before breaking out into a cry herself. Shippou and Kirara were in the background. Shippou was crying too, and Kirara was trying her best to comfort her best friend and playmate. It seemed that the only two that wern't crying were Kagura, and Inuyasha's newest friend Yoshiki. But they were very sad.

"Inuyasha...I'm so very sorry. So sorry that my ex-master had to kill your two best friends." Kagura said, biting her lower lip and looking away.

Inuyasha said nothing as he continued to cry into Sango. Yoshiki then faced Kagura.

"We should leave them alone. Come, let us see what we can do with the remains of the castle." Yoshiki said.

Kagura only nodded, and the two wind demons walked off, leaving the two to their privacy.

"Inuyasha...I can't believe we defeated Naraku. I'm so happy, but I'm so sad because we lost Kagome and Miroku." Sango sobbed.

Inuyasha still said nothing. He just continued to burry his face into the softness of Sango's breasts and cried.

_**+- Several Hours Later -:**_

"So this is goodbye now, huh?" Yoshiki said rather sadly to Sango and Inuyasha.

"Yes. We must go now." Sango replied in the same sad tone.

Kirara mewled as she jumped onto Yoshiki's shoulder and licked his face. This made Yoshiki laugh, but the happiness didn't last long. He then looked at Sango. He then placed Kirara on his hands and held her out to Sango, but she just nodded her head.

"Will you take care of Kirara for me? I'd really appreciate it if you did." Sango said.

"Really? You mean it?" Yoshiki said.

Sango only nodded. Yoshiki nodded too.

"I promise to take good care of her." Yoshiki swore.

"I know you will. Well, bye." Sango said.

They all waved at each other as Inuyasha, Sango, and Shippou walked off. Yoshiki then looked at Kagura.

"Well, c'mon, let's go...mate." Yoshiki said with a rather seductive smile.

Kagura only grinned as they walked back into the rebuilt castle.

_**+- 5 Years Later -:**_

_**Ages**_

**Inuyasha - 160 (appears 20-ish)  
****Sango - 21  
****Shippou - 13**

_**Inuyasha's Thoughts**_

'_It has been 5 years since me and Sango had gone our separate ways. It had hurt us, especially Shippou, since he wanted to come with both of us. I remember how sad he was. He had reluctantly chose to go with Sango, but it took us hours to pry him from me. I miss those two._'

Inuyasha snapped out of his thoughts as he sensed that his fish was done cooking, and he pulled them out and ripped the tender white meat off of the stick and chewed it in deep thought.

"Heh, I wonder where you two are right now." Inuyasha thought out loud as he took another big bite.

_**With Sango and Shippou**_

The two walked thru the forest. They weren't talking, since they were worn out from the recent demon battle.

"Sango, I'm hungry." Shippou said.

"Well, there's a river close by here. We'll catch some fish and eat that." Sango said rather tiredly.

"Good, cuz I haven't had fish in a while." Shippou said rubbing his stomach.

"We had it last night." Sango giggled.

"Yeah well, you know." Shippou said, blushing.

The two finally found the river, and started fishing. After they were done, they looked around for firewood, but didn't find any. A fire then caught Sango's eye.

"Well, maybe we could ask that man if we could use his fire, since he probably took all of the wood." Sango mumbled.

They walked over and saw a man munching on fish.

"Erm, excuse me sir. My name is Sango. I'm a mercinary and/or taijiya, depending on how you look at it,and this is mypartner Shippou. We just wanted to know if we could use your fire if it wasn't too much trouble." Sango asked.

The man visibly stiffened.

"What did you say your names were?" The man asked.

"Sango and Shippou, why?" Sango inquired.

The man stood up and revealed himself, and the two dropped their fish load and fell back onto the ground.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

AN: SO HOW'D YOU LIKE IT! Sorry about the shortness. I hope I can get some reviews. Anyways, see ya! I'm off to try to find inspiration for Are You Ready To ROCK and Moments. 


End file.
